1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fuzed devices, and, more particularly, fuzed hand grenades.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hand grenade is a small bomb that can be thrown by hand. There are at least three types of hand grenades—explosive grenades, chemical grenades, and gas grenades. Explosive hand grenades are the most common used in modern warfare, and they detonate after impact or after a predetermined time after the detonator of the hand grenade is armed. Chemical and gas grenades do not explode, rather they burn or release a gas.
Typically grenades explode, projecting shrapnel consisting of pieces of the casing, serrated wire, or an incendiary material. Grenades are manufactured having an explosive or chemical filler with an opening for a fuze. Modern hand grenades have a fuze that is lit by an internal device rather than an external flame typically used in older grenades.
Hand grenades manufactured for US forces, such as that shown in FIG. 1, typically have a safety handle or lever 4 (which is known by some as the spoon, due to its size and shape) and a removable safety pin 1 that prevents the safety lever 4 from being released. Some grenade types, such as the one shown in FIG. 1, also have a safety clip 3 to further prevent the handle from inadvertently coming off in transit.
To use a grenade of FIG. 1, the soldier grips it with the throwing hand, ensuring that his thumb holds the safety lever 4 in place. This is called the death grip, because releasing the lever could make the grenade detonate, killing the thrower. Left-handed soldiers are advised to invert the grenade, so the thumb is still the digit that holds the safety lever. The soldier then grabs the pull ring 1 with the index or middle finger of the other hand and removes it with a pulling and twisting motion. He then throws the grenade towards the target.
Once the soldier throws the grenade, safety lever 4 releases, the striker throws safety lever 4 away from the grenade body 5 as it rotates to detonate the primer (not specifically shown). The primer explodes and ignites the fuze (which serves as a delay element). The fuze burns down to the detonator, which explodes the main charge in body 5.
Several problems exist with the prior art hand grenades, among them the difficulty in operating the system with one hand. Another problem is that the pull ring can catch on something and be inadvertently pulled out. Another problem is that it is difficult to reinsert the pin of the pull ring once it is removed.
What is needed in the art is an effective device to overcome these problems with the prior art hand grenades.